We Don't Have Long
by Whenthelovesongsmakesense
Summary: Blaine is new in town when he meets Kurt. Kurt is the resident badboy whose innocence has long been corrupted through long bouts of smoking, drinking, and sex. He takes a liking to the new kid, who is determined to crumble the walls Kurt's built around himself. But when a ghost from Kurt's past comes back to haunt him, the results could be disastrous


Blaine glanced up through the snowflakes, hugging his binder closer to his chest. Kids filtered in through the doors, using the parking lot for snowball fights that thankfully stayed away from him. The wind sent shivers through him, his nose quickly becoming red from the cold. He'd never been the "new kid", his hometown of San Francisco being the setting of his memories ever since he could remember. Eventually he reached the door, enjoying the warm air that surrounded him. He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, repeating his locker number in his head until he reached one next to a petite brunette. She slipped off her scarf, shaking her hair out as she hung it in her locker. Blaine quietly started to put his combination in when she turned to him.

"Hi."

Her voice was enthusiastic, and she smiled widely at him. Blaine cleared his throat, extending his hand.

"Hello, I'm Blaine."

"Rachel." She shook it lightly, starting to pull books out of her locker. Rachel arranged them into the crook of her arm, closing her locker.

"So you're new here?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, from San Francisco."

"That would explain why you're the only tan one walking among the albinos."

Before Blaine could respond he saw Rachel's eyes move to someone behind him.

"Kurt! Come over here!" She waved, hopping up and down repeatedly. Blaine turned, shrugging off his coat and smoothing down his sweater. It was sea-foam green, and he had paired it with a white collared shirt underneath. He adjusted his collar, and as he started to unpack his things into the locker he heard a low chuckle behind him.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you?"

Rachel pouted, crossing her arms. Blaine saw someone reach out to hug her, and as he turned around he saw him.

The boy had light brown hair that was messily styled so it stuck up in every direction on his head. Brown, circle framed glasses were low on the bridge of his nose and he wore a black button up buttoned all the way up to his neck. It fit him tightly across his broad chest, and the way his shoulders and chest slimmed into a tiny, fit waistline made something in Blaine's stomach stir. The shirt wasn't tucked in, and it hung over tight black pants, rolled above his ankles, exposing a thin line of creamy, white skin before his shiny black and white saddle shoes.

He tilted his chin up, looking down to meet Blaine's eyes. His were icy blue with brown dots sprinkled in his irises like freckles. He smirked, leaning over to whisper something in Rachel's ear. She gaped, laughing slightly as she hit him on his arm.

"For someone so tiny, you actually can throw a punch." The boy rubbed at his arm, and Blaine just looked between them, turning slowly to finish unpacking his things.

"Kurt, this is Blaine. He's new here." Rachel smiled broadly at Blaine, who stuck his hand out. Instead of shaking it, Kurt took it in his own thin hands, pecking his lips to it lightly.

"Enchanted."

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt just chuckled ruffling Rachel's hair. "I have classes to sleep through. Bye babe. Oh, and bye to you as well Rachel."

Kurt smirked before sauntering off towards another hallway, and Blaine stood there, mouth hanging open as he stared after his retreating figure. Rachel giggled, putting a hand on Blaine's arm.

"He's a little forward."

"A little?" Blaine closed his locker, glancing at his schedule. Rachel took it out of his hands after he'd looked at it for a while, obviously confused. She laughed at him lightly, handing it back to him.

"You have your first class with Kurt. Right down the hall, first door on the left."

Blaine turned to leave, making it half way down the hall when he spun on his heel, returning to Rachel.

"What did he whisper about me?"

She smiled, "He said you were bangable."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, opening and closing his mouth but walking away instead of allowing him to embarrass himself any more than he already had.

The classroom he found himself in a few seconds later was bland. The beige walls were without windows and covered in periodic tables with the anatomy of electrons and protons plastered onto laminated posters. He sat down at an empty lab station, opening his notebook and doodling before class started. When a short, bald man called attention to the front he focused on the board behind the man, already working out the chemical equations.

Ten minutes after the bell had rang, the door opened noisily and Kurt walked in, a scarf was wrapped around his neck and small drops of water sparkled in his hair.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Hummel."

"My pleasure." Kurt spotted Blaine, his eyes smoldering under his long lashes.

"You can join Mr. Anderson over there. Don't be late again."

"I'd love to." He purred in response, grinning at Blaine.

The teacher rolled his eyes, turning to the board and starting to write a new equation. Kurt approached the table, spinning the chair around backwards. He took a seat facing Blaine, and sitting his chin on his hands.

Blaine ignored him, writing down the new equation and solving it in seconds. He raised his hand, avoiding the eyes burning into him from across the table.

"Mr. Anderson, you've solved it already?"

Blaine nodded, and the teacher smiled. "Alright, give it a go."

"I balanced it and got sodium chloride suspension."

"Which is?"

"Salt water."

"Correct." The teacher grinned, complimenting Blaine before starting in on a lesson that he had already learned. Blaine looked at his notebook, starting to doodle once again. The class droned on, and every time he glanced up the same pair of blue eyes were staring right back.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

Kurt yawns, "Because you're attractive, and you keep licking your lips,"

Out of instinct Blaine does it again, but he redirects his attention to his notebook.

"Which I've pretty much spent the last half hour imagining wrapped around my-"

"Kurt!" Blaine feels heat creep up his neck, turning his cheeks a rosy color. "You know, if you think I'm attractive there's a better way to go about it than harassing me."

Kurt chuckled, "I'm sure there is, but it's not nearly as fun." Kurt pushes the chair out, getting up right as the bell rings. He turns to wink at Blaine, before grabbing his backpack off of the floor and walking out of the classroom.


End file.
